spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob, Yoshi and the Halloween Adventure
SpongeBob, Yoshi and the Halloween Adventure Characters: *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon J. Plankton *Gary the Snail *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *King Boo *Mario's Ghost Goomba (Mario's story only) *The Gobblegut(Mario's story only) *Flying Dutchman (mentioned) *Oogtar (mentioned) *Wizard Armor (mentioned) Plot: One October night, a few days before Halloween, Mario tells Yoshi and Luigi a ghost story about there once being a Goomba who always went out at night, but one day was eaten by a monster called The Gobblegut. Every night at the end of October, he will wonder around as many places as possible in both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Bikini Bottom. The Ghost Goomba has a power that will curse someone. How you'll know it curses you is if you get electrocuted. If it saw someone, it would curse him/her. This made Yoshi very scared and ran away to home. Meanwhile, King Boo was making a plan to make sure everyone had the worst end of October ever by making bad luck happen everywhere. He started by making a rockslide at Mt. Rugged, then by making the Excess Express stop and unable to start again. Yoshi went to Bikini Bottom to see SpongeBob. Yoshi tells SpongeBob about Mario's ghost Goomba. SpongeBob reminded him about the time he tried to be the Flying Dutchman at the Krusty Krab, but didn't really work. Yoshi then tells him about the time he had to rescue Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Oogtar the Caveman from Wizard Armor the Magikoopa, but was very scared of the ghosts. Later that night, Yoshi was sleeping in house. All of a sudden, a mysterious figure resembling the Ghost Goomba passes by his house. Yoshi was lucky he wasn't electrocuted and cursed, but was so terrified that he decides to sleep under his bed for the rest of the night. SpongeBob was sleeping in his bed at his pineapple when a mysterious figure resembling the Ghost Goomba passed by his house too. He and Gary were very scared and SpongeBob hid under his bed for the rest of the night. The next morning, Yoshi and SpongeBob went to tell Shy Guy what the ysaw last night. Shy Guy told them that it was probably just an owl passing by. But they were wrong, as King Boo was still causing bad things all over the Mushroom Kingdom and Bikini Bottom. He scares off all the Jellyfish into their hive. King Boo then comes to the Chum Bucket. Plankton is grumbling about no customers as usual. King Boo tells him that if they can work together, they can steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and Plankton will finally have regular costumers. King Boo tells him his plan and they get ready immediately. At the Krusty Krab, Yoshi and SpongeBob were still feeling very frightened of that shadow figure they saw last night, thinking it's the Ghost Goomba. Squidward tells them that they are so gullible and there is no such thing as a Ghost Goomba. SpongeBob and Yoshi want to prove him wrong, so they plan to stay up all night long until they see it. That night, SpongeBob stayed in his house and watched out his window all night, so did Yoshi. Sneakily, King Boo and Plankton set out into the night. King Boo used his powers to turn invisible and floated straight into the Krusty Krab while it was locked and nobody was there. King Boo also used his invisible powers to get into the safe, get the Krabby Patty secret formula and get back outside of the safe. Now the customers were sure to come to the Chum Bucket. The next morning, SpongeBob and Yoshi had stayed up all night long and saw no sight of the Ghost Goomba. Their eyes were red and they were very sleepy. Tonight was to be Halloween night. When SpongeBob got to the Krusty Krab, he realized something wasn't right. There were no customers, they were all at the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob tells Yoshi to go spy on Plankton to see what all he's planning. At the Chum Bucket, Plankton was telling King Boo how well he did to get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula just like that. King Boo told him that now they were going to destroy both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Bikini Bottom. Yoshi saw everything and went to tell SpongeBob immediately. Yoshi now knows he was the shadowy figure he and SpongeBob saw, he had to tell him. But dark clouds have approached and a fearsome storm had begun, just as the same time a giant King Boo appears and eats up the Krusty Krab. Plankton found this very funny and did an evil laugh. Suddenly, he eats up the Chum Bucket too. Plankton got very angry and decided to no longer help King Boo. This made King Boo so angry, that he approached Yoshi and SpongeBob, who was gonna eat them. They both thought it was the end, but Yoshi had a bright idea. In Mario's ghost story, Mario told Yoshi that you'll be electrocuted if you get near the Ghost Goomba. He decides to electrocute King Boo, and it was so painful, that he shrunk down, and fell down to the ground. Yoshi was very happy for his bright idea, so was SpongeBob and everyone else, all except King Boo. King Boo had later been turned into a playground due to what all he has done. He doesn't like it at all. Back at Bikini Bottom, Yoshi and SpongeBob told Shy Guy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Gary all about the adventure. Yoshi asked Mario if there really was a Ghost Goomba. Mario told him that there was never such thing as a Ghost Goomba, it was all just make believe. Everyone giggled and laughed. And that night, everyone had a fun night trick-or-treating. The End Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:TheThomas5252 Category:Holiday episodes